Sabrina Spellman
'Sabrina Spellman '''is the lead role protagonist of the series and title character. As the titular character, the entire television series is centered around her point of view. Despite being older now, she still contains the same personality with matured but similar looks. Sabrina is portrayed as a blond-haired kindhearted witch (half-human) with a fair complexion and blue eyes. Her appearance is very humanoid as in the series, witches have white skin and no warts; but in an old episode in ''Sabrina: The Animated Series, it was said by her paternal aunts, Hilda and Zelda that the two once tried to win the hearts of the Wright Brothers years way back, while they portrayed not-so-attractive features such as dark green skin, warts, and stereotypical witch clothing. Sabrina's background and backstory go with the old episodes of Sabrina: The Animated Series with pretty similar situations. Character Background Sabrina was born as the witch-human hybrid of a witch mother and a human father, whom appeared in the original series and did not approve of casting spells and using magical witchcraft. Though her aunts are called "paternal" (meaning from the father's side), her aunts Hilda Spellman and Zelda Spellman are also witches. Sabrina gets her family name from her mother, as "Spellman" comes from a lexicon pun on the word spell, such as what witches cast. Her first best friend as appeared in the original series was a human girl named Chloe, who knew her witch background. She also had a rivalry with a girl named Gem Stone, who was a human, and whom Sabrina saw as an enemy. As the fresh new series starts, Sabrina makes a new best friend by the name of Maritza, a human unaware to her witch heritage, and makes enemies with a girl named Cassandra, who is a fully-bred witch. These are made as "replacements" to the original series for some reason. She still has a crush on Harvey Kinkle and still is portrayed with an enemy (Cassandra) but unlike her first, she and Cassandra were originally friends. She still needs to get out of situations with the help of Salem Saberhagen (a once-evil but now currently goodhearted and understanding warlock who got cursed inside the body of a cat as punishment for his attempt to take over the world). Sabrina continues to have a loathe and rivalry to Cassandra, Queen Enchantra's niece. Many portrayals of her competition with the latter involves witch magic, such as cloning doppelgängers to be "seen" doing tasks she would not prefer to do, and competing for Harvey's affection. She is always the cause for situation in every episode but always learns her lesson in the end. Personality Sabrina is generally a goodhearted, friendly, outgoing, but sort of laid-back female teenager. Unlike most adolescents, she is typically seen casting spells and magic, and always gets herself in poor situations. Though matured, she is never quite exactly, as from when she was twelve, she still causes similar mistakes and puts a lot of people's lives in jeopardy. She has sort of the typical personality of a teenage girl, with a few exceptions. In Food 'Tude, Sabrina got concerned about her weight after Salem had accidentally shrunk her jeans with a spell to get them done more quickly. She is also seen having a nightmare about a character by the name of General Cheesehead, a humanoid piece of living cheese whose main goal is to get her to eat healthy and eat the proper way. Though sometimes selfless when she wants to use her powers to help others, she will sometimes use magical potions and spells for her self purposes; such as using a special hair location to make her hair smooth, silky, and sheen. Sabrina is generally kind and sympathetic, to a point where she can easily attract friends, and show herself in a good way with other witches in the Netherworld despite not being a full-bred witch. Sabrina will often be critical and superficial as seen in "Baby Makes Three", to believing her babysitter Ms Pratt was eighty years old, and her superficial side shown when she is overdramatic about how much she weighs in "Food 'Tude". She is shown to be melodramatic, worried, and overall sort of hysterical to her actions. Sabrina can make a small situation very fierce in her true intentions, as things always seem to go wrong for her. Appearance Sabrina has long wavy voluminous dark-blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and fair skin. She typically wears a purple hoodie hooded sweatshirt with midriff exposed as sort of a "crop top" and with long light blue jeans and purple an white sneakers, along with a star for one earring and a crescent moon for another earring. She portrays blood-red lips and long eyelashes. Relationships Family Sabrina is the daughter of a witch, making her a "half-witch" since her father is a human, or as they were more referred to by witches, a mortal. In the original comic book series Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Sabrina's mother is an ordinary human while her father is a witch, making the two sisters who are her father's sisters her paternal aunts. Unlike the original comic books, where a male witch is generally called a witch, in Sabrina's Secret Life and the old series TV show, the male counterpart of a witch is referred to as a "warlock" and in the animated series, Sabrina does not have a warlock for a father. She also has a "pet" cat named Salem Saberhagen, who was once a great and powerful male witch who tried to seek out world domination and has since turned good, who is accepted as a part of the family. Friends Sabrina is close with Martiza, a human girl with no knowledge of she being a witch, as mortals are not allowed to know the powers or existence of witches. She is sometimes on good levels with Cassandra and seems to share a close bond with Salem, who can partially act as a fatherly figure toward her. Romance Just like the original show Sabrina: The Animated Series and same as the Teenage the Teenage Witch series, Sabrina's main love interest is Harvey Kinkle, who has mutual feelings for her. Although does not exactly count, Sabrina went for a "fake date" with Salem in the pilot episode "At the Hop", where she transforms him into a human form which may or may not be his old original warlock form before he was converted into a cat.Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Category:Character stubs Category:Those arrested Category:Those eaten Category:Those destroyed Category:Those brought back to life Category:Britt McKillip Characters Category:Emily Hart Characters Category:Mortals Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Spellman Family Category:Magic Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumably Deceased Characters Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Time travelers Category:Defected Characters Category:Presumablu Defected Characters Category:Presumably Defected Characters Category:Presumablu Deceased Characters Category:Those killed at the beginning